Heartbreak and Love
by NinjaHotora
Summary: Inuyasha discovers that love hurts. Then he discovers hiss true love. Hope you enjoy.


Kagome had finally returned from her time, and Inuyasha was no where to be found. "Miroku, where is Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired.

"He said he had to think. He also told me to tell you that he will be back soon, and we are to wait here," Miroku replied.

"Oh okay. Then let's go to Keade's hut and wait for him," Kagome stated without a second thought to Inuyasha's odd absence.

-----

Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree; talking with Kikyo. "I don't know what to do anymore. If we kill Naraku, then you will be gone. If we don't defeat Naraku, there is a chance Kagome will die," Inuyasha said sadly.

Kikyo listened quietly and then she said, "Inuyasha, I must tell you something."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. "I know you loved me, but I never felt the same way as you. I have never loved you, but that girl Kagome does," Kikyo replied to Inuyasha's inquisitive look. "Defeat Naraku, and tell Kagome how you feel."

Inuyasha said nothing. He just jumped out of the tree and started walking toward Keade's hut. As he did so, a single tear ran down his face.

By the time Inuyasha reached the hut, the tear had not dried yet. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked when she saw the drying tear trail.

"Please just leave me alone for a while," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome just watched as Inuyasha walked toward the other forest. Once Inuyasha entered the trees, Kagome looked around. Then she followed Inuyasha.

Kagome found Inuyasha up in a tree crying. Kagome climbed up into the tree, and sat next to Inuyasha. "What is the matter?" Kagome asked softly.

"Kikyo never loved me," Inuyasha stated weakly.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha."

Kagome put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. She let Inuyasha cry without her talking. For she new how love could be painful.

When Inuyasha finally stopped crying, he said, "Thank you Kagome. I want to ask you something."

Kagome lifted her head off Inuyasha's shoulder and looked at him. "Did I ever hurt you the way Kikyo hurt me?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Yes," Kagome stated.

"I am so sorry Kagome. I never knew how much I hurt you. Can you forgive me?"

"It's okay Inuyasha. I forgive you."

Then Inuyasha did something Kagome never expected, he hugged her. Inuyasha was about to pull away when he realized what he was doing, but Kagome hugged him back. "Come on Inuyasha let's go back to Keade's hut.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped out of the tree. He then sat her back down. "When we defeat Naraku, I want to tall you something, okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Okay," Kagome replied as they walked toward Keade's hut.

-----

It had been two months since the night Inuyasha's heart was broke. Inuyasha and the others had defeated Naraku. They had also found the last pieces of the Shikon no Tama.

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in the same tree they had sat in two months before. "Kagome, I love you," Inuyasha sated as he looked into her eyes.

"I have dreamed that I would here you say that, Inuyasha," Kagome stated as she held onto Inuyasha's hand.

"Kagome, I will become human for you if you wish," Inuyasha said lovingly.

"No Inuyasha. I will not ask that of you, but I will ask you not to use the Shikon no Tama to become a full demon."

"Then what are we to do with the jewel?"

"If it would be okay, I would like to become a demon."

Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes. "You would really do that to be with me?"

"Of course I would Inuyasha, but we would have to make sure it was okay with Keade. I would also have to make sure my mom is alright with it."

"I understand."

-----

A few weeks later after Keade and Kagome's family was okay with her becoming a demon, the group was at Keade's hut. "Okay Kagome. Are you ready to do this?" Keade asked.

"Yes," Kagome replied.

"Hold the Shikon no Tama and think about what you want."

Kagome did as she was told. Before the eyes of Kagome's friends, she transformed into a female dog demon.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and said, "I love you so much Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha," Kagome replied to Inuyasha's statement.

----------------

Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions on how I should fix it, please do not hesitate to inform me. I always appreciate good constructive criticism.

Remember, if you want to know anything about the story or me, just ask. I will answer most questions.


End file.
